


Dress Up [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Cotillion - Georgette Heyer, HEYER Georgette - Works
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Dress Up" by Pariaritzia.</p>
<p>"The Standen daughters want to play. Freddy resigns himself to his fate."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laallomri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laallomri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dress Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413220) by [laallomri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laallomri/pseuds/laallomri). 



Length: 6:25  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dress%20up.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! Recorded because it's ADORABLE but also to see if I can actually maintain a British accent for an extended period of time (which...kinda? Like 80%?? .....I'm so sorry).


End file.
